


Happy Birthday

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Stripping, money problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Draco gets Harry a nice gift for his birthday. Harry finds out how he paid for it and confessions are made.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Happy Birthday

Harry's birthday party was always a fun party at the Weasley's. He knew Draco would hate it. But he invited him anyway. So there he stood, knocking on the wooden door of an unsteady tower.

Draco knew that Harry wouldn't mind a small gift. Even a card would make the sap happy. But for Draco, it was of utmost importance he get something amazing. He had managed it, though it hadn't been easy with all his assets being frozen by the ministry.

"Draco! You made it!" Harry answered the door, crushing Draco in a hug.

"Of course I came. You thought I would miss it?" Draco smiled.

"I was expecting you to show up at my apartment like usual and decide we should celebrate together." Harry said. He had a point as Draco had done this the last three years that they had been friends.

"Yes, well, I'm trying." Draco answered bashfully.

He entered into a madhouse. All the Weasley grandchildren were running through the house. When Harry's youngest, Lily, caught sight of Draco she almost knocked him to the ground.

"Draco!" She giggled as Draco lifted her into his arms.

"How does he do that?" Ginny said, watching Lily giggle as Draco swing her around.

"It's a talent." Draco told her.

"Everyone sit! It's time for presents!" Molly shouted. Everyone immediately scrambled to obey, Draco taking the open seat between Harry and Hermione. Lily, Albus, and James day at their feet on the floor.

Harry was bright red from all the attention. As they went around the room, he only got more embarrassed at the slew of nice gifts. Finally, it was Draco's turn.

"It's not exactly what I wanted but here." Draco handed him long, slender box.

"I'm sure it's great." Harry told him. He slowly opened the lid and gasped at what he found.

Draco had gotten a silver watch with each of his kids birthstones around the face. On the back, the inscription read: "Scared, Potter?"

"This is amazing Draco." Harry said in awe.

The party moved on smoothly for the most part. Then, before he could leave, Lily begged him to come over for dinner and he just couldn't say no.

He stayed until all the kids were in bed then agreed to sit with Harry for a few hours. What he was not expecting was the interrogation.

"How did you pay for it, Draco?" Harry asked as soon as they were sat down.

"I saved up." He shrugged, not making eye contact.

"Bullshit. The ministry only pays enough for your essentials. You never have extra. How did you afford it?" Harry asked again.

"I worked a second job at night." Draco shrugged.

"You didn't have to do that. What kind of job was it?" Harry continued.

"A good paying one." Draco answered, avoiding the question.

"Please tell me the truth." Harry begged.

"I worked in a night club." Draco said. It was technically the truth.

"Doing what?" Harry had a feeling he knew but he wanted to hear it from Draco.

"It's not that bad. It's not like anyone touches me." Draco said, still dancing around a clear answer.

"Draco, did you strip for this money?" Harry asked. Draco couldn't place the reason for the hitch in his voice.

Draco just nodded.

"Why would you do that? You know you don't have to get me anything fancy." Harry said, looking upset.

"You deserve it. After everything you've done for me, it's the least I could do."

"Everything I do for you? What about all the things you do for me? You watch my kids all the time, you make my job a million times easier, you're amazing to just be around." Harry was standing now, pacing back and forth. Draco stood too, moving in front of him to stop his anxious movement.

"It's okay. I needed the extra money anyway. They raised my rent again." Draco grabbed Harry's hands, which had curled into fists at his sides. Harry loosened his hands and intertwined their fingers.

"That not okay. I hate the way they treat you. You deserve so much better." Harry sighed.

"It's really alright, Harry. I'm okay." Draco whispered as they were only inches from each other.

"I can't let them treat someone I love like that." Harry whispered back, moving closer as Draco gasped in shock.

"I love you too." Draco answered before closing the distance. 

Draco moved in with Harry three months later. Harry proposed six months later. They got married one year later. Draco officially gained parenting rights to the kids two years later. Three years later, Draco regained all of his assets. They never stopped loving each other.


End file.
